Le passé secret d'Aizawa
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Il suffit de quelques verres pour que certains secrets soient révélés. Et pour un certain Shôta Aizawa, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Os humoristique.


Nemuri était une prof plutôt laxiste en ce qui concernait le règlement intérieur. Aussi, quand elle entra dans la chambre de Todoroki et découvrit plusieurs adolescents en train de boire et de fumer, elle ne fit rien de ce qu'un prof normal aurait dû faire.

Plutôt que de ruiner l'ambiance en faisant le moral et en confisquant bouteilles et joints, elle demanda :

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Ses élèves se regardèrent interloqués pendant plusieurs secondes, histoire de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un rêve et qu'ils avaient bien entendus ce qu'ils avaient entendus. Puis Bakugo tendit une canette de bière à sa prof et la petite soirée clandestine reprit.

Nemuri alla voir les filles et commença à discuter l'air de rien des dernières simulations de combat qu'ils avaient effectué et bue sa bière l'air de rien. Tous les adolescents jouèrent le jeu un moment, mais la gêne persistait et les airs de musiques festifs ne parvenaient pas à remonter l'ambiance.

Denki avait rangé les paquets de tabac et les sachets d'herbes. Midoriya essayait de ne pas montrer son air inquiet (ce qui ne marchait absolument pas et le faisait grimacer comme All Might un jour de mauvais réveil). Les autres quant à eux ne buvaient plus que du bout des lèvres en se demandant si ce qu'ils vivaient été bien réel.

-Dite détendez-vous un peu ! lança leur professeur après une troisième bière. On dirait que vous avez des concombres dans le cul. Vous êtes jeunes, merde faites la fête un peu. Et Denki roule nous un pétard ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on peut faire la fête avec nos métiers alors autant bien la faire.

Le blond et ses camarades la regardèrent avec les yeux ronds comme des ballons. Puis le cerveau de Denki se mit en marche et il obéit à l'ordre de sa prof.

-Donc vous vous en foutez qu'on fume et qu'on picole alors que c'est expressément interdit ? demanda Kirishima.

-J'ai été à votre place y'a quelques années. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être étudiant. Vos prédécesseurs on fait bien pire, croyez-moi. Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de soirées étranges que j'ai pu vivre à cette époque-là. On a foutu le feu au dortoir une fois. Une autre on a fait un concours de glissade en vidant les extincteurs sur le sol. On avait même réussi à faire rentrer un cochon sauvage ici pour lancer une compétition de rodéo.

En entendant cela, beaucoup prirent une longue gorgée d'alcool en se disant qu'ils pouvaient y aller franco.

-Mais comment vous faisiez pour pas vous faire attraper ? demanda Mina.

-On avait des combines bien huilées. Expliqua Midnight. Déjà on savait quels profs serait coulant s'ils nous découvraient, on faisait toujours les soirées quand ils étaient de garde à l'internat. Notre professeur de littérature par exemple adorait le vin. Alors on gardait une bouteille et on la lui offrait. Ma prof d'anglais elle, venait systématiquement pour pouvoir fumer. C'était comme un moyen d'évacuer son stress, elle fumait comme un pompier et n'arrêtait pas de parler de Shakespeare. Entre nous, c'était plus amusant que dans ces cours habituels.

-Et dire qu'on se sentait coupable d'avoir fait une soirée. Soupira Kirishima. C'est vrai que vous n'êtes pas vraiment légitime à nous faire la morale.

-Je le revendique avec plaisir. Rit sa prof. Entres les arrestations de vilains, la paperasse, les corrections d'examen et les réunions urgents tous les deux jours, je pense que j'ai bien méritée de me détendre.

-N'empêche ce n'est pas très pro comme conduite. Ajouta Shoto.

-Vous préférez que je vous fasse les gros yeux et que je confisque tout ? Non merci moi je veux profiter de votre alcool et de votre herbe. Alors vous attendrez qu'un autre professeur vienne faire respecter les règles archaïques de cet établissement.

Pour corroborer ses dires, elle prit le joint que se partageaient Denki et Bakugo et en pris une profonde bouffée. Recrachant un énorme nuage blanchâtre, elle se servit un verre et chantonna joyeusement. Là, les étudiants comprirent qu'ils valaient mieux profiter de la soirée puisque de toute façon leur prof avait décidé d'en profiter.

Kyoka attrapa son baladeur et le brancha aux petites enceintes qu'elle avait ramené. Elle monta délicatement (mais pas trop non plus) le volume et les premières notes d'un _Should I Stay or Should I Go _rageur retentit dans la pièce. Sonnant le véritable début de la fête.

Midoriya et Ochako se mirent à danser quelques pas rock tendit que Denki improvisait une chorégraphie plagiant honteusement John Travolta. Mina entraina Kirishima dans un tango endiablé tendit que Shoto se demandait sa chambre allait pouvoir tenir le coup avec tout ce monde.

Ils étaient tous un peu à l'étroit mais ce n'était pas grave. Tant que personne ne renversait de bouteille ça irait. Tant que personne n'activerait son pouvoir ça irait (avec les invités présents, tout pouvait exploser, se désintégrer sous l'effet d'un acide ou perdre sa gravité, alors le bicolore était vigilant). Au final ils discutaient tous avec Midnight, elle avait beau être leur prof et une adulte, quand il s'agissait de faire la fête, elle avait le même âge qu'eux.

Bon peut-être pas en ce qui concernait les musiques vu qu'elle demandait toujours des vieilles chansons que personne ne connaissait mais ça restait sympa. C'était des chansons des années 1980, Nemuri expliqua qu'elle adorait le vieux son cheap des synthétiseurs de cette époque.

-J'écoutais ça en boucle à votre âge, les vieux _Supertramp_ ou les vieux _Blondie. _Ça me faisait voyager dans des mondes de dessins animés.Shôta n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il détestait ça et il voulait toujours mettre ses musiques à lui.

-Ce Shôta c'est monsieur Aizawa ? demanda Deku en sirotant un verre de jus de fruit.

-Oui, à l'époque il était très différent à l'époque. Vous le connaissez avec ses cernes et son habituel ton fatigué, mais je peux vous jurer que quand il avait votre âge, c'était un putain de punk en puissance.

-Là je demande des preuves. Fit Bakugo, sinon je ne vais pas vous croire. Aizawa-sensei est le prof le moins énergique du monde. Il passe son temps à dormir et à faire la tronche en se plaignant qu'il est fatigué. Alors vraiment y'a zéro chances que ça ait jamais pu arriver.

Nemuri lui fit un sourire confiant et elle sortit son téléphone pour chercher dans le dossier photo.

Ses élèves écarquillèrent les yeux. Sur le petit écran, on pouvait voir la photo de leur prof neurasthénique vingt ans plus jeunes. Il arborait un air arrogant à la manière d'un Sid Vicious et son majeur était tendu en direction de la caméra. Un perfecto de cuir noir percés d'épingles à nourrices sur ses épaules et un tee-shirt _No Futur,_ il fallu aux étudiants l'admettre, leur professeur avait été un punk.

-Je crois que je ne verrais plus jamais Aizawa-sensei de la même façon. Souffla Momo.

-Et encore. Rit Midnight. Vous n'avez pas vu ses tatouages.

-Il a des tatouages ? demanda Kyoka en écarquillant les yeux.

-Pleins. Un grand dans le dos, les deux bras couverts et un sur la poitrine. Dès qu'il avait économisé assez, il allait se faire tatouer. Comme il portait souvent des manches longues, personne n'a rien remarqué. A l'époque il passait son temps à sortir en douce pour aller voir des concerts, il est revenu plus d'une fois avec la lèvre fendue et d'autres égratignures. Lui et Present Mic avaient même fondé un groupe à l'époque. Ils ont trouvé un bassiste et un batteur et ils ont commencés à répéter avec acharnement. Shôta ne se débrouillait pas trop mal à la guitare. J'ai même crue un moment qu'ils allaient vraiment devenir musiciens. Mais le jour du premier concert ils ont joué tellement fort (surtout Hizachi) qu'ils ont fait exploser les vitres de la salle de concert. Le gérant les a virés à coups de pieds au cul et ça à été la fin des Sonic Speed Red Punks.

Kyoka éclata de rire en entendant le nom du groupe et son hilarité fût vite contagieuse.

-Oh merde. Dit Kirishima alors qu'il se tenait les côtes. Comment ils ont pu se donner un nom aussi ridicule ?

-C'est clair. Renchérit Kyoka. Aucun musicien que je connais ne voudrait jouer dans un groupe avec un nom comme ça. On dirait qu'ils ont collés des mots anglais entre eux sans savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

-C'est Aizawa qui avait trouvé le nom. Renchérit Nemrui. Si j'ai un peu de chance je crois que je pourrais retrouver la vidéo. Shôta n' était pas mauvais à la guitare mais il était _tellement_ cliché jusqu'à l'os que c'en était hilarant.

-Je n'arrive décidément pas à croire qu'il ait pu être comme ça. Dit Deku. M. Aizawa est toujours tellement… lent. Sur la photo j'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-C'était quelqu'un d'autre à l'époque tu peux me croire. Plus ténébreux, sombre et mystérieux. C'était un peu le rebelle de la classe mais tout le monde savait qu'au fond c'était quelqu'un de gentil. Quand il est devenu un héro il a arrêté tout ça et je crois que les responsabilités professionnelles l'ont beaucoup calmé. Au final sa période punk n'aura pas duré longtemps, un ou deux ans. Mais j'en garde des souvenirs magiques.

Les élèves étaient piqués dans leur curiosité et ils voulurent en savoir plus. Quels étaient les tatouages de leur prof, qu'est ce qu'il écoutait à l'époque, s'il restait une trace de son vieux groupe… Ils parlèrent très longtemps et rirent beaucoup trop de la période rebelle de leur enseignant. Denki en particulier, eût une fantastique crise de fou rire quand il apprit qu'Aizawa avait un jour tenté de se faire une crête de punk rose. Roulant au sol et pleurant de rire, le blond mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à se calmer. Ce qu'il avait fumé marchait un peu trop bien sur lui.

Au final la soirée dura jusqu'à trois heures du matin et les élèves rentrèrent dans leurs chambres complètement éclatées. Aucun d'entre eux ne marchait droit et la gueule de bois qu'ils allaient se manger au réveil n'allait pas leur faire plaisir. Seul Deku s'en tira bien, c'était le seul à n'avoir ni bu ni fumé.

Toujours était-il que, lorsque vient le premier cours du lundi matin, Aizawa fit face à une classe qui serrait fortement les dents pour ne pas rire. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été à la soirée avait appris l'histoire grâce à leur camarade.

-Qui peut me résoudre les exercices que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui ?

La classe eût un soubresaut général, constitué de ricanements contenus. Aizawa fronça les sourcils.

-Quelque chose vous fait rire ? Si c'est si drôle que ça vous devriez songer à aller dans une école de clown. Pas une école de héros.

D'ordinaire ce genre de commentaire froid rendait la classe très silencieuse et très disciplinée. Mais il sembla que cette réplique causait encore plus de difficultés aux élèves pour ne pas éclater de rire. Kirishima colla sa tête contre son pupitre pour cacher le sourire nerveux qui se dessinait sur son visage. Denki tentait de regarder par la fenêtre comme s'il allait exploser s'il regardait trop Aizawa.

Finalement Momo se leva pour aller résoudre les exercices. Mais il apparut bien vite qu'elle était aussi hilare que ses camarades. Chaque fois qu'elle regardait son prof, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer les photos de jeune punk que leur avait montré Midnight.

Finalement le pire arriva.

La jeune fille explosa de rire en plein milieu de l'exercice et se mit à glousser sans pouvoir se retenir.

Le reste de la classe éclata une seconde plus tard et ils commencèrent à rires à pleines gorges sans pouvoir se calmer.

Aizawa regardait la scène sans comprendre, ce qui avait le don de faire redoubler les rires de ses élèves. Iida et Shôto, d'ordinaire imperturbables, s'accrochaient à leur table pour éviter de rouler au sol. Koda et Aoyama tombèrent de leurs chaises dans leur fou rire. Bakugo n'arrivait plus à cacher son rire et il riait tellement fort qu'il s'en abimait la gorge. Même Deku et Tsuyu… ils se tenaient tous les côtes.

Finalement, leur prof capta quelques mots de leurs éclats de rire.

Dont « Sonic Speed Red Punks »

Et il comprit que les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois, allaient être bien dur à supporter.

Et qu'il allait sans doute trucider Nemuri pour avoir osé dévoiler son passé.

S'il ne trucidait pas ses élèves avant.

**Voilà pour ce petit Os court à but humoristique. J'espère que ça vous a plu et, qui sait, peut-être que j'ai pu faire rire quelques-uns d'entre vous. Un grand merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review (pour manger svp). A bientôt **


End file.
